Paradise City Police Department
The Paradise City Police Department is a fictional Police force created in 1854 to keep the streets Paradise City safe for all. The police vehicles in Burnout Paradise have been in previous Burnout games such as Burnout 2: Point of Impact and Burnout Legends. Previous Vehicles All together there has been 7 Police Vehicles in the Burnout Series before Burnout Paradise, which has 35 (see below) Burnout 2: Point of Impact *Cop Car - The Cop Car was the only police vehicle in Burnout 2 Burnout Legends *Compact Cop - The Compact Cop is the police vehicle for the Compact Series. The Compact Cop is similar to the Cop Car from Burnout 2. *Muscle Cop - The Muscle Cop is the police vehicle for the Muscle Series. The Muscle Cop is similar to an early Japanese Muscle car. *Coupe Cop - The Coupe Cop is the police vehicle for the Coupe Series. The Coupe Cop is based on a typical British Police car. *Sports Cop - The Sports Cop is the police vehicle for the Sports Series. The Sports Cop is based upon a Honda NSX Japanese Police car. *Super Cop - The Super Cop is the police vehicle for the Super Series. *Cop Racer - The Cop Racer is the police vehicle for the Race Special Series. The Cop Racer is an Indy car which has been converted for high speed police pursuits. Paradise City Police Department Headquarters Police Department]] There are two known Police Headquarters in Paradise City, while the third one is still unofficial. *The first HQ is located on 2nd Street, near Fry Avenue (Downtown Paradise). This was built in 1923. *Another one can be found on the corner of West Crawford Drive and East Lake Drive. This is a rural "Ranger" Headquarters. *The final Headquarters is located on Big Surf Island. An image of a PCPD 4x4 parked in front of an unknown Police Department was released by Criterion Games in an article known as "King of Cop Cars," on May 15th, 2009. The file properties contain the phrase "Takedown 4x4 on the Island." This image can be viewed at the following Link. Originally Released Police Vehicles * Hunter Citizen - The Hunter Citizen is the first police vehicle to be unlocked through playing the game. The Hunter Citizen is the heaviest and slowest police vehicle available in Paradise City but is also the deadliest as its great mass and high boost power makes it the perfect pursuit vehicle. The Hunter Citizen is also an updated version of the Cop Car from the Original Burnout * Krieger PCPD Special - The Krieger PCPD Special is the last vehicle available to unlock in Burnout Paradise by beating the Burning Route of the Krieger Racing WTR. The Krieger PCPD Special was the fastest vehicle when boosting before the release of the Boost Specials pack. The Krieger PCPD Special is the weakest police vehicle is Paradise City but can keep up with vehicles in and above boost group 8 which is where the Hunter Citizen hits it's top speed Toy Cars Pack Police Vehicles * Toy Hunter Citizen - The Toy Hunter Citizen is a toy car variant of the Hunter Citizen. The toy car has a few obvious setbacks, it is both small and slow but is very light and strong so it can give a few surprises to those in larger cars. The Toy Hunter Citizen in obviously meant to be used in conjunction with other Toy Cars Cops and Robbers Pack Police Vehicles Police variations for 33 of Paradise's original vehicles will be included in the Cops and Robbers Pack. The new variant police vehicles will be themed around the police vehicles of different countries. USA, Japan, England, Germany, France, Italy are represented along with a handful of Burnout-themed police cars. Each vehicle will have multiple police liveries. Listed below are the Paradise vehicles receiving PCPD variants in the pack. Old School American Police Vehicles * Hunter Reliable Custom * Hunter Manhattan * Carson Grand Marais * Carson Opus * Carson Thunder Custom * Carson Hot Rod Coupe Classic American Police Vehicles * Hunter Cavalry * Hunter Mesquite * Hunter Vegas * Carson Fastback * Carson Inferno Van * Carson Annihilator * Hunter Takedown 4x4 Modern American Police Vehicles * Hunter Citizen * Hunter Spur * Hunter Racing Oval Champ * Carson 500 GT * Carson GT Concept Japanese Police Vehicles * Nakamura Ikusa GT * Kitano Hydros Custom * Kitano Touge Sport Classic British Police Vehicles * Rossolini LM Classic * Montgomery Hyperion Modern British Police Vehicles * Krieger Pioneer * Watson R-Turbo Roadster * Montgomery Hawker German Police Vehicles * Krieger 616 Sport French Police Vehicles * Nakamura SI-7 Italian Police Vehicles * Rossolini Tempesta * Jansen X12 * Jansen P12 Burnout World Police Vehicles * Krieger PCPD Special * Montgomery GT 2400 * Watson 25 V16 Revenge * Krieger Überschall 8 Notes *Despite these new police vehicles adding sirens to all Paradise cars in the game, they will not affect traffic in any form. *Even though there are police cars from many different countries, their sirens all sound the same. *Every police vehicle besides the Krieger PCPD Special and Hunter Citizen feature the same description. *The cars released in this package do not receive any upgraded stats. They are the exact same as their original "Street" counterparts. Gallery Image:Pcpd1.jpg Image:Pcpd2.jpg Image:Pcpd3.jpg Image:Ndaogn.png Image:Rturbo_Police.jpeg Image:Krieger_PCPD_Special.jpg Image:Hunter Citizen.png Image:Toy Citizen.png Videos IQ6ch3A-CZQ See Also *Cops and Robbers Pack External Links *Criterion Games - A Brief History of the PCPD - 10 May 2009